Place a l'Improvisation!
by Nerolii
Summary: DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE ONLINE! Travail de Vilya0! On n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle ferait ça aussi vite! On t'pardonne Vilya, t'es tellement occupée... Venez lire IMMÉDIATEMENT! Rencontre entre deux êtres rongés par un amour intense :P
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde!! J'ai le très grand honneur de présider cette nouvelle fic qui sera écrite par… roulement de tambour…

**Eleclya111, He Mele No Lilo, Vilya0 et moi-même, Nea4!! :)  
**

Mais avant de poursuivre j'aimerais ajouter que la participation de Roselou pourrait s'ajouter aux noms précédents. (Steu plait Stephoooouuuuuu)

D'ailleurs à ce propos, s'il y a des gens intéressés à faire partie de cette fic avec nous, on serait toutes très contentes de pouvoir vous compter parmi l'équipe! (Probablement toutefois qu'on ne pourrait accepter que 3 ou 4 personnes, donc, premiers arrivés : premiers servis!)

Vous me demanderez sûrement en quoi consiste cette fic? Évidemment c'est une bonne question! En résumé, cette fic est une fic d'impro (comme le dit si bien le titre), et elle est basée sur la forme classique d'improvisation. Donc, voici les critères à observer lors de l'écriture d'un chapitre.

**Titre :** « au choix »  
**Auteurs :** « un deux ou trois (max.) »  
**Personnages :** « de un à trente »  
**Nombre de personnages :** « de un à vingt (il me semble que c'est assez! :) ) »  
**Catégorie :** « humour, romance, horreur, mystère, angst, fantasme d'auteur etc. »  
**Style (optionnel) : (**omis il veut dire général/ordinaire) « poésie en vers, publicité, song-fic, parodie, chanson, conte de fée, sans noms, monologue »  
**Mots à inclure (optionnel) :** « au choix »  
**Situations ou scènes à inclure (optionnel) :** « au choix »

_Fantasme d'auteur : Comme dans les matches d'improvisation, cette catégorie toute spéciale permet à l'auteur de faire ABSOLUMENT tout ce qu'il veut de son chapitre! (Intéressant non? :P )_

_Style :-Poésie en vers : C'est assez explicite…_:)

_-Publicité : Il faut faire une fic en forme publicitaire, un ad… etc._

_-Song-fic : C'est le genre de fic dans lesquelles on retrouve une chanson entre les grandes lignes de l'histoire, et qui par conséquent a un lien direct avec les événements qui s'y déroulent –Évidemment (D'ailleurs si la chanson est en anglais il serait bien de fournir une traduction avec l'originale)_

_-Parodie : Il faut écrire quelque chose de très très cliché et exagérer tout!_

_-Chanson : Toutes les répliques des personnages doivent se faire en chantant!_

_-Conte de fée : Il faut que ça sente le rose, mes amis! Les tournures quétaines (ringardes) des contes pour enfants sont obligatoires ici…_

_-Sans noms : Lors des discussions entre personnages, on doit n'en identifier aucun par leur nom (seulement par leurs actions et ce qu'ils disent) Précision : Ils peuvent nommer quelqu'un d'autre…_

_-Monologue : Une histoire avec un seul personnage_

_Situations ou scènes à inclure : Un auteur peut dire exemple : Je veux qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui aille au marché… (c'est le principe mais mon exemple était très laid… )_

Chaque chapitre sera lancé par l'auteur ayant écrit le chapitre précédent. Toutes les improvisations seront des « One-Shot », mais ils n'ont pas besoin d'être courts, ils prennent la longueur voulue.

La mise en page se fera comme ceci après le premier chapitre :

**Réponses aux rewiews** (par l'auteur du chapitre précédent)  
**Demande précédente** (pour rafraîchir la mémoire de certains)  
**Impro** (la fic en tant que tel)  
**Demande suivante** (la nouvelle requête pour le nouvel auteur)

Tout ça paraît très abstrait, mais je vous rassure, au fil des chapitres tout deviendra plus clair. De toutes façons comme je suis celle qui publie tout, il va falloir m'envoyer vos chapitres… Et je vais tout organiser :) Et d'ailleurs, puisque rien ne va mieux qu'avec un exemple voici la première de toutes les improvisations!!

**Titre :** Asile et têtes de mouches  
**Auteure :** Eleclya111  
**Personnages : **Bane, Crockdur, Dennis, Dudley Dursley, Mark Evans, Firenze, Fumseck, Gordon, Karkaroff, Remus Lupin (comment aurais-je pu l'oublier?? oo) Magorian, Alastor Maugrey Fol Œil, Jim McGuffin, Miss Teigne, Molaire, Harry Potter (que serait cette permière fic sans lui!?) Pattenrond, Ronan, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks.  
**Nombre de personnages : **10  
**Catégorie :** Humour  
**Mots à inclure :** guimauve, fleur de lys, mouchoir, ordinateur (!), sentinelle.

_Pour les personnages, j'ai la liste complète, faites que m'avertir et je vous l'envoie ;)_

Bonne chance à toi Eleclya (!) et j'ai bien hâte de voir à quoi tout cela va ressembler! Je rappelle aussi à tous que vous êtes obligés de rewiewer et que s'il y a des gens intéressés, faites-moi signe : !!!


	2. Asile et têtes de mouches

Salut, Eleclya ici!

Voici le blabla habituel avant un chapitre :

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi et si ça l'était je ne passerais pas mon temps à écrire des fanfictions, je prendrais des bains dans mon argent.

Réponses aux reviews :

Eleclya111 : On dirait bien que tu as réussit finalement huh? ;)

He Mele No lilo : Um … bonne chance à toi aussi… penses-tu vraiment que les reviewers lisent les reviews? ;)

Carand : J'espère que tu vas aimer et pour participer, tu dois discuter avec Nea4.

Roselou : Tu veux toujours avoir la plus longue review hein? Tsss, silly ;)

Vilya0 : Je me suis grouillée huh? tousse, tousse Mais avoue que mon chapitre est long! En tout cas, bonne chance ;)

Rappel du défi :

Titre : Asile et têtes de mouches

Auteure : Eleclya111

Personnages : Bane, Crockdur, Dennis, Dudley Dursley, Mark Evans, Firenze, Fumseck, Gordon, Karkaroff, Remus Lupin ,Magorian, Alastor Maugrey Fol Œil, Jim McGuffin, Miss Teigne, Molaire, Harry Potter, Piers Polkiss, Pattenrond, Ronan, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks.

Nombre de personnages : moins que 15 (pitit changement )

Catégorie : Humour

Mots à inclure : guimauve, fleur de lys, mouchoir, ordinateur (!), sentinelle.

Maintenant, voici l'histoire :

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'était l'anniversaire d'Harry, aujourd'hui, il devenait officiellement majeur et il avait bien l'intention de fêter tousse se saouler tousse toute la soirée! La bataille finale venait d'être gagnée et Harry avait évidemment vaincu Voldemort et s'en était sorti sans aucune séquelle parce que, hey, on n'est pas le personnage principal pour rien hein? Donc, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'était fait botter les fesses la veille et tout le monde vivait maintenant dans la paix éternelle et dans l'amour. Comment avait-il vaincu le sorcier le plus maléfique de tous les temps? ON S'EN FICHE, parce que, comme la majorité des fanfictions, ce n'est pas cette bataille et ce dénouement qui nous intéresse, mais bien une histoire complètement différente, sans aucun lien, dénuée de toute importance et certainement beaucoup moins passionnante!

Moi, si j'attrapais un de ces stupides auteurs qui écrivent des histoires puériles et superficielles dans le seul but de recevoir des reviews parce qu'ils y sont accros comme à leur héroïne bon marché, je vous jure que je l'attacherais à une chaise et que je lui ferais connaître la vraie douleur en lui arrachant la langue et en lui faisant sortir les boyaux tout en-CENSURÉ-

Nous nous excusons pour ce petit contretemps, l'auteure sera de retour dans quelques instants dès qu'elle se soit calm- OH! ATTENTION! NOOOON! ATTRAPEZ LA VITE! . . . Bon, hum, désolé. Je disais donc que l'auteure allait être de retour avant peu, en attendant, voici un petit intermède. . .AH! JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE LA BAILLONNER!

-

Ce reportage est commandité par les mouchoirs morné, surprenez vos invités!

Annonceur : Aujourd'hui, le cochon Anglais.

Le Cochon Anglais est un animal d'Europe très rare. Son poids particulier lui permet de se défendre contre les prédateurs malgré son intelligence plutôt faible. Allons tout de suite observer notre premier spécimen.

Dudley : HEY!

-

Bon, hum, je me suis calmée et nous pouvons donc retourner à cette histoire stupide. . . Peut-être vont-ils me détacher ensuite. . .

Donc, Harry était très excité face à la belle soirée qui l'attendait et il pensait passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie. . . Le pauvre ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait. . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Deux heures! Ça faisait deux stupides et longues heures qu'Harry attendait ses invités, ses supposés ''amis'' . Comment avaient-ils pu l'abandonner le jour de son anniversaire? Qui leur avait sauvé la vie? Hein? Hein? Hein? C'était lui! Et qui avait empêché la destruction de la Terre? Hein? LUI! Et qui était le sorcier le plus puissant de L'univers? L-U-I! Et qui portait des sous-vêtements féminins hein? Lui!. . .Heu. . . Je veux dire , qui était très . . .Viril et macho? Lui. . .

Et ils l'avaient abandonné. . . Seul, devant un feuilleton minable avec heureusement, une caisse de bière.

Harry cala sa sixième bière en criant des absurdités à sa télévision, Non Samantha! Il t'a trompé! Ne l'écoute pas ou ton chien va découvrir que son beau-frère est la tante du voleur qui a tué le cousin de l'oiseau de l'ancien amant de ton ex-mari! 

Le sorcier réalisa, après avoir fait cette déclaration pleine d'intelligence, qu'il sonnait comme une vielle mère-célibataire monoparentale et décida de changer de poste. . . De toute façon, maintenant que Chantal avait trahi la confiance de Joey en couchant avec le facteur qui se trouvait aussi à être son demi-frère extraterrestre, il avait un peu de difficulté à suivre l'histoire.

Accio télécommande , dit le sorcier avec peu d'entrain. Il attrapa ensuite la télécommande il se sentit tirer par le nombril. . . Merde! On aurait cru qu'après tous les morts le ministère aurait trouvé un moyen de contrôler les portoloins!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry ouvrit les yeux , après avoir réalisé que , oui, il était encore tombé dans les pommes, et observa la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Premièrement, il réalisa qu'il était allongé sur une sorte de table et que, de toute évidence, quelqu'un l'y avait déposé. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une salle totalement blanche : des murs , au plancher, au plafond , tout était d'un blanc aveuglant et même les vêtements qu'il portait. . . QUOI! Quelqu'un lui avait mis de nouveaux vêtements!

Le sorcier se leva d'un bond et sauta de la table en jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'on lui avait mis. Des pantalons blancs! Yark! Tellement démodé! Et en plus, ça allait détruire son allure sombre et ténébreuse qui lui avait fait gagner le prix du célibataire de l'année par sorcière hebdo. Ouch, ça sonnait un peu top comme Lockhart à son goût ça. . .

Harry entendit ensuite quelque chose de très effrayant, un son qui hantait ses cauchemars depuis des années, un bruit si horrible qu'il avait envie de se cacher jusqu'à la fin des temps juste à l'entendre, un bruit unique et terrifiant : des giggles!

Il n'existe pas de mot français pour décrire cette horreur horrifiante, on pourrait dire que c'est un ricanement, oui, mais un ricanement aigu et légèrement stupide qu'on associe habituellement aux fangirls, les démones de l'enfer. Habituellement, un giggle est suivi d'une phrase très intelligente ressemblant à celle-ci : Oh – mon- dieu! Il est tellement beau! Hi hi hi hi hi et cette occasion ne faisait pas exception à la règle puisque après le giggle machiavélique, Harry entendit avec grande douleur cette phrase semblant sortir tout droit d'une dimension infernale : Je savais que le blanc allait bien lui aller! Oh et regarde comme ses souliers blancs lui vont à merveille! Hi hi hi hi hi! 

Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Habituellement, les fangirls ( frisson) ont quand même un certain style puisqu'elles passent leur vie à essayer de séduire leurs idoles, mais les personnes émettant ces giggles of doom semblaient aimer les pantalons blancs et tout le monde sait qu'aimer les pantalons blancs est un affront au goût pur et simple. Donc Harry se retourna en direction des rires, encore plus effrayé.

Le sorcier fit face à un groupe de personnes se tenant derrière une glace qui n'était pas là deux secondes auparavant, ses personnes étaient toutes habillées de blanc et tenaient des calepins et des crayons. En plus de giggler, elles semblaient aussi prendre des notes. Ces personnes avaient quelque chose de très dérangeant et bizarre, ces personnes étaient des hommes. . . Et des hommes qui gigglent, c'est encore pire que des fangirls. C'est alors avec une grande stupéfaction qu'Harry reconnut ces personnes comme étant Piers Polkiss, Gordon et Dennis. . . Les amis de Dudley. . .

Il n'y a pas de mots assez puissants dans mon vocabulaire pour vous décrire la surprise et le dégoût total d'Harry alors je vais simplement vous laisser imaginer la minute intense qui suivit et qu'on pourrait décrire de cette façon :

Harry regarde le groupe.

Le groupe regarde Harry.

Harry regarde le groupe.

Le groupe regarde Harry.

Harry regarde le groupe.

Le groupe regarde Harry.

Harry regarde le groupe.

Le groupe regarde Harry.

Et ainsi de suite.

Après cette minute d'imagination fantastique, revenons à l'histoire, si vous le permettez. . . Ou bien alors, si vous préférez, nous pouvons tous prendre une minute de plus et penser à Remus. . . Mais. . Heu. . . Je ne crois pas que ça soit le but de cette histoire alors allons voir si Harry s'est remis de son choc.

Harry, après avoir réalisé que, oui, les amis de Dudley étaient devant lui en train de giggler et qu'ils l'avaient de toute évidence vu nu, s'approcha de la vitre et se mit à frapper contre celle-ci.

Faites-moi sortir! Cria-il.

Piers et les autres se regardèrent un moment et lui répondirent d'un ton qu'ils voulaient menaçant : Non! 

Harry, n'étant pas du genre à abandonner (une vraie tête de cochon ce type), ordonna encore aux dodus jeunes hommes de le relâcher.

Nous ne pouvons pas te relâcher Harry , déclara Piers avec un air important.

Harry sentit une grande vague d'exaspération l'envahir doucement. Cette situation était absurde. Il était enfermé dans une salle sans aucun attrait ( même pas de Playstation!) dans des vêtements horribles et il était observé par la ''gang'' à Dudley. Si c'était une blague de son cher cousin, il allait le payer.

Est-ce que c'est Dudley qui vous a dit de faire ça? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas me relâcher? , demanda-il.

Gordon prit la parole en se bombant le torse d'un air qu'il voulait imposant.

Ce n'est pas Dudley qui nous a dit de faire ça, on nous a confié cette mission personnellement! 

Et tu ne peux pas sortir parce qu'il n'est pas encore temps, ajouta Dennis, Tu comprendras bientôt. En attendant, nous devons te surveiller. 

Ewww, murmura le sorcier, Pouvez-vous au moins me dire où nous sommes? 

Les autres semblaient être devenus de glace. De vraies statues, ils ne bougeaient plus et ne semblaient pas avoir envie de répondre aux questions d'Harry. Leurs yeux vides avaient l'air encore plus vides et le pauvre Potter frissonna.

Vous savez que c'est un crime de retenir une personne contre son gré! , cria-il

Allo? Vous m'entendez? . . . Voulez-vous bien me répondre! Je vais vous poursuivre en justice! PARLEZ! Ils ne bougèrent toujours pas. Harry tenta une nouvelle approche. Hey Polkiss, j'ai couché avec ta mère! 

. . . Toujours rien.

Le sorcier chercha donc un moyen de s'enfuir. Il pourrait toujours briser la vitre. . . À peine eut-il eut cette pensée que la vitre sembla disparaître! Les murs blancs engoulfèrent la vitre comme une bouche géante en un instant. Elle n'était tout simplement plus là! Ses kidnappeurs avaient disparu aussi. Il y avait de la magie là-dedans. . .

Le sorcier commença à se décourager. Il aligna tous ses ennemis en un instant dans sa tête , mais maintenant que la guerre était terminée, il en restait tellement peu qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas qui aurait pu l'enfermer. . .

POP

Harry sursauta et se retourna d'un coup pour apercevoir. . .

Remus? 

Le sorcier en question se tenait devant Harry et le regardait gravement. Il avait un air grave et ses sourcils étaient froncés d'une façon grave. On pourrait dire que tout en lui dégageait une certaine gravité, tout ça en étant grave. Mais quand même avec une certaine légèreté qu'on ne peut associer qu'a Remus Lupin.

Harry je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, écoute-moi. , dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Remus! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi est-ce que –

Harry! Est-ce que je viens de dire que j'avais une heure devant moi pour discuter de mon avant-midi et de la couleur de mur ou encore de tes. . . pantalons blancs?. . . Non! 

Désolé. . . 

Ta gueule! Bon ,écoute- moi bien attentivement, tu dois sortir d'ici d'accord? 

D'accord. . . 

Ta gueule, j'ai dit! 

Mais tu viens de me –

Remus émit un petit grognement au fond de sa gorge et Harry se tut enfin. L'ancien professeur sembla soudain alarmé et regarda autour Harry, non plutôt, regarda à travers Harry.

Harry je dois partir! 

Quoi? Non! 

Oui! 

NON! 

OUI! 

NON! 

OUI, dammit! 

Mais comment est-ce que je vais sortir d'ici? demanda Harry avec détresse.

Remus n'eut le temps de dire qu'un mot avant de disparaître dans un nouveau POP.

Pense! 

Et voilà, Harry se retrouvait encore tout seul. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter tout ça hein? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait jamais fait du mal à qui que ce soit. . . enfin. . . À qui que ce soit encore vivant pour lui faire du mal. . . Oh non! Le laitier! Merde! Il avait oublié de le payer!

Harry soupira ( stupide laitier machiavélique) et décida plutôt de se concentrer sur un moyen de sortir. Son ancien professeur lui avait dit de penser. . .

Merci pour le conseil hein Remus! Penser! Tsss! Le problème est que, comme presque tous les humains, Harry pensait tout le temps et il ne voyait pas du tout comment ça allait l'aider à sortir de là! Remus n'aurait pas pu lui donner un avis clair hein? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne donne des conseils clairs dans ce monde? Quand Dumbledore lui avait suggéré de combattre Voldemort grâce à la ruse, il aurait tout simplement pu préciser qu'il fallait jeter un renard sur le visage du sorcier pour le tuer! Non mais, ça aurait pu éviter de nombreuses heures gaspillées à la bibliothèque. . .

Tout ce qu'il voulait lui c'était SORTIR DE LÀ!

Harry s'imagina chez lui, devant un bon film , mangeant de la bière et buvant des chips. . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry se retrouva, comme par magie ( hi hi) dans un endroit totalement différent. Quand Remus avait dit de penser, il voulait de toute évidence dire penser. . . Le sorcier se trouvait maintenant dans un long corridor étroit, toujours blanc et sans ornements. Il se mit à avancer nerveusement, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il pourrait découvrir au bout du couloir. À près seulement quelques pas cependant, une chose assez étrange se produisit. Tout à coup, il y eut un grand éclair de lumière blanche aveuglante qui sembla l'envelopper. Harry ressentit une sensation étrange, une espèce de froid, mais chaud en même temps. . . Il fut téléporté de nouveau dans un nouvel endroit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

La salle dans laquelle Harry se trouvait maintenant n'avait rien de spectaculaire à part la couleur horrible des murs (un espèce de rose saumon) ,c'était plus ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de cette salle qui était surprenant.

Au milieu de la vaste chambre, il une espèce de piscine assez large pour contenir au moins trois boys band et leurs groupies et autour de celle-ci, des gradins de bois étaient disposés en rond, de façon à pouvoir voir la piscine peu importe où l'on se trouvait. Au milieu de la piscine, il avait une petite plateforme juste assez grande pour qu'une personne puisse s'y tenir debout. La plateforme était retenue au-dessus de la piscine par de longs fils en métal étroits et sur cette plateforme, il y avait des dizaines de petites trappes à souris et au milieu, sur la pointe des pieds, il y avait. . . Tonks. . . Et sur le nez de Tonks il y avait un. . . Chameau? WHAT – THE – HELL?

Harry légèrement surpris (légèrement mon œil) cria à la metamorphomage une question assez malpolie.

Tonks! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici! 

Tonks, les lignes du visages froncées en concentration, répondit au sorcier de ne pas s'en faire.

Wotcher Harry? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais. Sois un ange et va t'asseoir dans le public d'accord? 

Harry, ne voulant pas contredire une dame, alla s'asseoir silencieusement sur les estrades parmi le public se composant de poupées en plastiques. Bon, vous vous dites probablement que tout ça ne fait aucun sens et que normalement Harry ferait quelque chose de stupide pour aller ''sauver'' Tonks ou bien encore qu'il analyserait la situation et tenterait de trouver une sortie n'est-ce pas? Certes il faut préciser que le maintenant majeur Harry Potter était sadiquement fasciné par la scène et, peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui commençait à agir mais il décida tout simplement de regarder Tonks essayer de faire balancer un chameau sur son nez , aussi ridicule que cette phrase peut sonner à vos oreilles.

Une voix sembla sortir de nulle part.

Mesdaaaaames et Meeeeeeesieurs! Bienvenue à cet événement unique! 

La voix résonnait dans les estrades et Harry frissonna.

Vous êtes en train d'assister à un événement mémorable alors que Mme. Tonks ici présente tente de balancer un chameau sur son nez pendant cinq minutes, debout sur une plateforme entourée de trappes à souris et tout ça suspendue au-dessus d'une piscine! Mais encore, vous ne savez pas tout! La piscine ne contient pas seulement de l'eau, BIEN SUR QUE NOOOON! La piscine contient, pour votre bon plaisir, deux requins blancs, des anguilles électriques, des dizaines de poissons venimeux, des piranhas et pour encore plus de danger, du SPAGHETTI AUX BOULETTES DE VIAAAAAANDES! Regardons maintenant alors que notre acrobate tente de poser un DEUXIÈME chameau sur son nez! 

Harry était perdu dans son petit monde, maintenant, et il était tant fasciné par la cascade grotesque se déroulant devant ses yeux qu'il en oublia toutes les questions qu'il avait eu l'intention de poser à la jeune femme. Le sorcier était tendu au bout de son siège et regardait l'acrobatie avec le désir sadique et honteux de voir le tout se transformer en horrible catastrophe.

Un homme sortit de nulle part et vint se planter devant Harry qui grogna son mécontentement. Voyant que l'homme ne bougeait pas, Harry leva les yeux pour découvrir Kingsley Shacklebolt dans un horrible costume vers lime et lui tendant un plateau de, um, fromage.

Le fromage a toutes les réponses, voulez-vous du fromage? 

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Kingsley était déjà parti en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles sur son précieux fromage. Harry haussa simplement les sourcils en ayant l'air de penser : Oh well…. Il retourna ensuite à sa contemplation muette de la cascade en essayant d'oublier sa rencontre avec l'homme au fromage.

Le suspense était effroyable et des tambours commencèrent à battre, le son sortant de nulle part et partout à la fois. Tonks leva le chameau et l'approcha de l'autre, doucement. . . À chaque centimètre, Harry se rapprocha de plus en plus du bord de son siège. . . Elle y était presque. . .

POP, Remus apparut devant Harry et celui-ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

Le sorcier entendit un splash sonore ,mais n'y fit pas attention, sa concentration était maintenant toute dirigée vers son ancien professeur, il était après tout la seule personne normale qu'Harry avait rencontrée jusqu'à maintenant dans cette espèce d'asile de fous. Il ne prêta pas non plus au son qui suivit ce splash , mais, comme je suis brillante et gentille, je sais que ces sons vous intéressent certainement et c'est pour cette raison (et non pour avoir plus de mots…) que je vais les retranscrire ici pour vous.

Bon, alors les sons ressemblaient un peu à ça se racle la gorge :

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! NOOOOOOOOOON! OUCH! AILLE! Hi hi hi, pas la Gérard, AIDEZ-MOI! HELP! 

Merci, merci.

Bon, revenons à l'histoire, je m'égare de nouveau.

Rebonjour Harry! , commença Remus, Je remarque que tu as trouvé le moyen de sortir. Comme tu vois,moi j'ai trouvé un moyen de prendre contact avec toi et je n'ai pas eu le temps de préciser. . .Heu. . .calmement, plus tôt, que la durée de ces visites n'était pas contrôlable. 

Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as disparu soudainement. 

Bravo Sherlock, t'es vraiment brillant! Non mais vraiment, tu mérites le prix du type le plus rapide d'Angleterre! Tu es si intelligent que j'en ai les genoux qui fléchissent! Ton cerveau est tellement développé que – 

C'est beau Remus, j'ai compris. 

Ouais. . .Bon. . .Um. . .Euh. . .. Ah oui! Je voulais te dire qu'il était primordial que tu trouves la sortie et aussi que tu - POP, il disparut de nouveau. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je commence à trouver ces interruptions assez fatigantes. L'auteure aurait pu se forcer. On dirait presque qu'elle est trop paresseuse pour écrire des dialogues complets.

Harry répondit à cette disparition soudaine de la façon dont nous aurions certainement tous réagi : il sacra. Je le comprends, pauvre petit, sa situation est assez difficile comme ça et son seul moyen de communication avec le monde n'arrête pas de disparaître à tout moment. . . Oh well tant pis pour lui, s'il ne souffrait pas on ne s'amuserait pas autant!

Quand on y pense, je ne raconte pas vraiment cette histoire comme je le devrais hein? Je n'arrête pas de m'interrompre et puis je change de sujet à toutes les deux secondes. . . En plus je ne relate presque pas les actions et les pensées d'Harry! Je suis nulle! Je devrais vraiment quitter ce job. . . Dommage que ces stupides gardiens me surveillent encore, j'aurais foutu le camp il y a longtemps s'ils n'étaient pas là. Saviez-vous qu'une fois, j'ai réussi à m'évader alors qu'on m'avait forcé à écrire une fanfiction? Oui, oui, je le jure! J'étais au Japon et ces stupides policiers m'avaient enfermé parce que j'avais volé un petit diamant à peine gros comme ma main, tss-tss. Donc ils m'avaient arrêté et. . . Quoi? Quelle histoire? Ah ouiiiiiii!

Harry sacra et deux secondes plus tard resacra de nouveau alors que la même lumière blanche dont nous avons parlé plus tôt l'entoura de nouveau et le transporta dans une nouvelle salle totalement différente mais tout aussi surprenante, sinon plus.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cette nouvelle salle était recouverte de peinture d'une couleur aussi laide que la dernière, une espèce de vert criard avec des motifs de fleur de lys bleus. La salle était beaucoup plus petite que les deux autres qu'il avait visité et elle était meublée par de longs divans et poufs en cuir. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une table étroite entourée de chaises en bois. Sur ces chaises étaient assis trois personnages jouant aux cartes. Ces trois personnes étaient sérieusement les dernières personnes au monde que notre personnage principal s'attendait à voir jouer au poker… Il y avait Crockdur, Pattenrond et Miss teigne.

Maintenant, si vous n'arrivez pas à imaginer l'impressionnante expression de stupéfaction sur le visage d'Harry, alors vous êtes tout simplement nul. . . Ou bien vous êtes une plante et vous entendez cette histoire parce la personne qui vous a achetée n'a pas d'autre ami que vous.

Il est assez bizarre de voir des animaux jouer aux cartes, mais imaginez ces trois animaux particulier jouant ensemble, c'est tout simplement ri-di-cu-le. Qui va chercher des idées pareilles?

Hey la face à quatre yeux, tu devrais fermer ta grande gueule, tu vas attirer les mouches! , s'exclama un Pattenrond assez vulgaire et , um, parlant, à Harry.

Les yeux du destinataire de cette phrase plutôt malpolie étaient maintenant tellement exorbités qu'on aurait pu les enlever facilement et jouer aux billes.

Non mais t'as pas fini de me regarder face de censuré , t'as pas rien de mieux à faire comme censuré ta mère ou quelque chose?. , déclara intelligemment notre félin à la face écrasée préféré. Les humains sont si stupides! Te voilà qui reste là à me fixer comme un censuré alors que tu pourrais toujours censuré et censuré . Les humains sont toujours comme ça, bande de censuré, toujours à perdre leur censuré de temps. Et te voilà tout étonné parce que je te parle! Et bien je ne suis pas le seul animal à censuré pouvoir parler! On parle tous! C'est juste que votre censuré de race est trop censuré pour censuré remarquer! VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES censuré. . . Peut-être pas Sirius. . . Ce qu'il pouvait avoir des belles fesses ce gars-là. . .

Crockdur, qui avait assisté au monologue avec une expression dégoûtée mais dénuée de surprise , recracha sa gorgée de champagne à la mention assez unique de Sirius par Pattenrond. Il prit la parole deux secondes plus tard après avoir réajusté son monocle.

Pattenrond! Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vraiment ce que tu penses! Tu es si malpoli! Excuse toi auprès de notre visiteur tout de suite! 

Va te faire censuré 

Crockdur ignora la dernière remarque de son partenaire de jeu et se tourna vers Harry avec toute la dignité qu'un chien bavant et puant peut avoir en portant un chapeau melon.

Je suis désolé que tu aies à assister à tout ça Harry, habituellement il est beaucoup plus poli. 

What the censuré? Est-ce que tu viens de dire à ce censuré que j'étais poli? Non mais tu crois vraiment que je suis un censuré d'animal domestiqué ou quoi? 

Mais veux-tu bien te calmer! 

NON, JE NE VAIS PAS ME CALMER! censuré censuré censuré de censuré GUIMAUVE! censuré quand tu censuré censuré tu censuré certainement censuré espèce de censuré 

Le nombre de censure demandé pour la discussion qui suivit est si élevé de la part de Pattenrond que je suis certaine que vous préférez savoir ce qu'Harry pense de toute cette situation.

Notre cher Harry ne savait plus du tout quoi penser de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Est-ce que cette place et la personne qui l'y avait amené essayaient de le rendre complètement fou? Ou bien alors est-ce qu'il avait déjà perdu la raison? Vous avez peut-être remarqué que le sorcier ne parlait pas beaucoup. Et bien ce n'est pas par manque de chose à dire mais plutôt pour le contraire qu'il ne parlait pas. Les pensées, commentaires et questions défilaient à une vitesse si rapide dans son cerveau insondé que rien ne semblait en sortir du tout.

Et malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, il fut interrompu de nouveau dans ses pensées chaotiques alors que Kingsley réapparut avec son fromage. L'homme en question en avait quelques tranches sur les bras et la tête et se planta devant Harry, Vive le fromage, il est sacré! et foutut le camp.

Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas la distraction la plus passionnante du siècle, mais au moins elle sortit notre sorcier de sa bulle et celui-ci recommença à penser normalement. Il revint à la discussion qui avait toujours lieu devant lui.

Bon là censuré de censuré tu vas censuré censuré censuré avant que le chien du censuré de censuré te censuré censuré censuré ! 

C'EST ASSEZ! FERME LÀ! Miss. Teigne allez vous le laisser agir de la sorte? 

Pardon mon chéri? Demanda-elle d'une voix désagréablement aiguë en tendant son oreille.

J'ai dit : allez-vous le laisser agir de la sorte?. 

Quoi? Non je n'ai plus de vie sexuelle à mon âge! 

Pattenrond s'écroula de rire et Crockdur eut une expression choquée. La pauvre Miss. Teigne avait de toute évidence des mauvaises oreilles. . .

T'a entendu ce qu'elle a dit la vieille? On croirait presque qu'elle aurait envie de te censuré! 

Comment peux-tu oser ? 

C'est pas compliqué! J'ai juste à voir ta censuré tronche de censuré et les censuré mots me sortent de la bouche! 

Là tu vas trop loin! , grogna l'habituellement pacifique chien en se levant de sa chaise. Pattenrond se leva à son tour et Harry décida d'intervenir avant que les choses ne deviennent vraiment laides.

Il ne put malheureusement rien faire puisque la lumière blanche l'emporta de nouveau dans un nouvel endroit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nouvelle salle, nouvelle décoration, Harry ,qui était vraiment exaspéré de se faire téléporter de chambre en chambre, se demanda qui pouvait peindre les murs de couleurs aussi laides. La couleur des murs était en effet assez horrible. (une sorte d'orange vomi)

La salle était la plus simple jusqu'à date. Le plancher était recouvert de matelas blancs et il n'y avait qu'une seule porte. Dans la chambre , un Maugrey Fol œil tout aussi repoussant que d'habitude était en train d'entraîner le jeune Mark Evans à, d'après ce que Harry en déduisait, devenir un auror, comme lui. Mark avait même de fausses cicatrices -' ( - bonhomme)

Harry, moins surpris que d'habitude (on s'habitue à tout), analysa la situation rapidement et conclu que parler à Maugrey ne pouvait certainement pas lui nuire. Et , de toute façon, il devait encore trouver la sortie.

Hum, Maugrey? 

Hey Harry! Peux-tu attendre deux minutes? Je dois finir quelque chose avant de pouvoir te parler. 

Euh. . . D'accord, whatever. . . , Répondit celui-ci en soupirant.

Maugrey lui fit un sourire-grimace et se retourna vers son apprenti qui sautait s'excitatait un peu comme une banane sur un trampoline.

Bon calme-toi là, on ne va seulement faire qu'un exercice de révision parce que Harry est là d'accord? 

Oui chef! , répondit Mark.

Et pourquoi on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'un exercice de révision devant les membres non-initiés? grogna Maugrey de sa voix rauque.

Parce qu'ils pourraient voler nos secrets et conquérir le monde , chef! 

Maugrey approuva et lança un biscuit à Mark qui le mangea en une bouchée. Harry haussa un sourcil.

, Bon alors commençons par ce qu'on a appris hier. Est ce que tu dois ouvrir une enveloppe si tu as des gants? 

Bien sûr que non , chef! 

Et pourquoi ça? 

Parce que, , récita Mark, il pourrait y avoir un sortilège préparé expressément pour réagir avec les gants sur l'enveloppe. 

C'est bien! Tiens, un autre biscuit.Et qu'est-ce que tu dois faire alors? 

Je l'ouvre avec un cure-dent! 

Bien! 

Notre héros re-haussa un sourcil.

Salut Harry. 

Notre personnage principal (que de synonymes) sursauta (encore) et se retourna vers Remus qui se tenait à côté de lui.Celui-ci grignotait un bout de fromage et regardait la discussion entre Maugrey et son apprenti d'un air intéressé.

Quand est-ce que tu es apparu? Je n'ai pas entendu de POP , demanda Harry.

Je suis entré par la porte en fait, je te cherchais depuis un bout de temps. Cet endroit est vraiment bizarre hein? Mais le fromage est bon. . . 

Kingsley sortit d'une trappe et cria N'EST-CE PAS? , avant de disparaître de nouveau. Remus et Harry haussèrent les épaules en même temps et ignorèrent la nouvelle apparition de Kingsley.

Hum. . . Remus. . . Qu'est-ce que tu fais là exactement? 

Quoi? 

Je veux dire : tu n'as rien à me dire? Tu n'es pas pressé? 

Remus cligna des yeux.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Remus comprit et échappa son fromage en se rappelant ce qu'il faisait là.

Ah ouiiii! Tu dois me pardonner, c'est que cet endroit est vraiment super! ( Harry marmonna qu'il serait prêt à changer de place avec lui n'importe quand) Tu as vu la salle avec les sentinelles mauves? Vraiment unique. Et puis celle avec les vampires de trois puces? Trop cool! 

Harry cligna des yeux.

Remus cligna des yeux.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Remus cligna des yeux.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Remus cligna des yeux.

Harry cligna des yeux.

Remus cligna des yeux.

Oh merde c'est vrai! Je suis pressé! s'écria le loup-garou.

Il était temps. . .

Harry! Écoute-moi attentivement! Tu DOIS trouver la sortie! Et surtout, tu ne dois pas toucher aux tapis en satin bleu! , eut-il le temps de dire avant de disparaître de nouveau.

Oh non! Il ne fallait pas toucher aux tapis bleus! Ça pourrait. . . Quoi? Mais il n'avait même pas vu de tapis. . . Harry décida d'oublier les tapis pour l'instant et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Maugrey et de Mark (Remus lui avait rappelé inconsciemment qu'il pouvait lui aussi disparaître n'importe quand). Le tuteur et élève semblèrent soudain se rappeler de sa présence et se rapprochèrent.

Oh Harry , désolé, je t'avais oublié! , s'excusa Maugrey, Bon, je suppose que tu cherches la sortie c'est ça? 

Harry ressentit enfin un peu d'espoir.

OUI! Vous savez où elle se trouve! 

Bien sûr! Calme toi mon garçon. . . Bon. . . C'est très simple, tu n'as qu'à suivre les mouches. 

Suivre les mouches? Ça ne sonnait pas vraiment comme une bonne idée. . . Insérez un flash back d'Harry avec Aragog ici

Merde, lumière blanche. . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry se retrouva dans une nouvelle salle. ( Vous n'êtes pas tannés de lire le mot salle? ). Celle-ci était remplie d'ordinateurs et à part la décoration horrible, il ne voyait vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. Puis, il aperçut Fumseck qui faisait du ballet. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'être surpris , il ne fit que soupirer et l'ignora. Il décida plutôt de chercher une porte.

Il tomba face à face avec Kingsley.

Fromage? 

C'EST - QUOI - TON - PROBLÈME? 

Il y eut de nouveau une lumière blanche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nouvelle salle (ce mot devient sérieusement fatigant) et je crois que vous avez compris le principe de la décoration horrible donc je ne vais pas la décrire.

Harry décolla son regard des murs et découvrit l'autre occupant de la chambre. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Karkaroff (qui, en passant, était mort depuis un an) était penché au-dessus d'un aquarium et semblait pêcher. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué Harry et marmonnait des trucs à propos de chatières. . .

Harry, content de passer inaperçu pour une fois dans sa vie, chercha les alentours en quête d'un objet pouvant l'aider. Il n'y avait vraiment rien par contre et il ne découvrit qu'un ongle de crocodile du nord (?).

Décidément désespéré, Harry s'apprêta à parler à Karkaroff. Il entendit cependant quelque chose qui lui fit tout à fait oublier l'homme au bouc. Il entendit une mouche!

Harry fut tout excité! Il pouvait enfin foutre le camp! Il tendit la main et attrapa la mouche.

Lumière blanche.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry fut étonné de constater qu'il était de nouveau dans la première salle.

Merde!

Est-ce que quelqu'un soutirait un plaisir pervers à le voir souffrir?

Le bon côté est qu'il avait maintenant une mouche. . . Mouche qui faisait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa main. . .Qu'est ce qui se passe avec cette stupide mouche? Elle ne pouvait pas être simplement NORMALE?

Harry sentit sa main s'ouvrir d'elle-même et découvrit avec grande horreur que la tête de la mouche avait augmentée drastiquement! Celle-ci était dix fois plus grosse et elle ne cessait d'augmenter!

La tête était maintenant aussi grosse qu'une boîte de mouchoirs et Harry dû la tenir à deux mains pour la soutenir. Celui-ci paniqua , la tête grossissait toujours.

Harry , complètement dégoûté par la tête énorme qu'il tenait, ne résista pas plus longtemps et la laissa tomber.

La tête éclata et du cerveau et jus de mouche revola partout. Harry s'évanouit. . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry avait mal à la tête, très mal à la tête. . . Où est-ce qu'il était? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait autant de bruit et pourquoi est-ce que tout était si noir? Le sorcier découvrit la réponse à la dernière question et ouvrit les yeux sur la chose la plus estomaquante de toute la soirée.

Il était sur son divan, dans son propre appartement aux couleurs normales et partout autour de lui, ses amis faisaient la fête. Devant lui se tenait un Remus Lupin soulagé qui se pencha vers lui et Harry sentit son mal de tête augmenter douloureusement.

Harry! Je suis si content que tu sois réveillé! J'essayais de te faire sortir depuis des heures! , déclara son ami un peu trop fort pour sa migraine.

. . . Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?. . . Marmonna Harry.

, Eh bien Harry, j'ai bien peur que tu aies été victime de la nouvelle invention des jumeaux. 

Quoi? C'est eux qui m'ont fait ça? 

Malheureusement oui. Ils ne voulaient pas te faire de mal! 

Mais comment ont-ils fait? 

C'est la bière que tu as bue. Répondit Remus en pointant une bouteille vide, Tu n'as pas trouvé que la marque était bizarre? Je veux dire, qui a jamais entendu parler d'une bière appelée ''ASILE''. . . 

Harry rougit, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à l'alcool.

Elle t'a mise dans un sommeil profond et j'ai tenté de te rejoindre plusieurs fois grâce à l'Occlumancie (je ne suis pas très bon) pour que tu ne rates pas le petit surprise party qu'on t'avait préparé. 

Harry réalisa soudainement que tout le monde faisait la fête sans lui et le fit remarquer à Remus.

Ce n'est pas de leur faute Harry, après avoir tant combattu, ils méritent bien ce moment de répit qui . . . 

-Ennuyant-

Harry hocha la tête distraitement. Remus était bien gentil, mais parfois il sonnait beaucoup trop comme un professeur. . .

Hum , tu sais quoi Remus? Je crois que je vais aller boire un verre d'eau ok? 

Harry n'attendit pas qu'il réponde et se dirigeât vers la cuisine en essayant de ne pas être impoli avec ses ''supposés'' amis qui lui souhaitaient bon anniversaire. À côté d'un punch, le sorcier vit une personne penchée, celle-ci se retourna et Harry découvrit Kingsley.

…

Hey Harry! Bon anniversaire! Tu devrais vraiment essayer le fromage! 

…

Harry l'assomma.

Il y eut ensuite une lumière blanche. . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FIN

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! C'était mon plus long chapitre à vie

Voici l'impro que je lance :

Titre : Rencontre Opportune

Auteur : Vilya0

Personnages : Cho Chang, Harry Potter, Charlie Weasley, Crockdur, Olivier Dubois, Fumseck, Hagrid, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, Mme. Maxime, Hedwige, Ollivanders, Fluffy, Ronan, Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy, Croutârd, Florian Fortarôme, Miss. Peacock avec le chandelier dans le hall.

Nombre de personnages : 2 à 7

Catégorie : romance/mystère

BONNE CHANCE!

Eleclya-xoxo-;)


End file.
